sgrpstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
SGHungerstuck
SGHungerstuck (stylised as #sghungerstuck) was the very first roleplay created for the group. It was a Hunger Games / Homestuck crossover roleplay, with the Games being set on Alternia. The first document, The Lounge, was created on May 13, 2012, and the official Games ended on November 1, 2012. Yvonne and Chromatic were the Gamemakers and Administrators. The documents were formatted by Yvonne after the completion of the Games. Out of twelve tributes, the game ended with three finalists: Lazuscha Padite, Koiran Nohail, and Ametha Selrae. For the purposes of completing the storyline, the roleplay was concluded with a Gamemaker-generated ending and Ametha being declared victor. The roleplay was closed to the public, and only people who were actively contributing to the roleplay or roleplaying in it were allowed to read the logs. The only way others could access it was through their tumblr , which uploaded fanart and other things of interest. System The roleplay system was through Google Docs. Simulating a real-life experience of a tribute in the Arena, characters were limited to a personal character document and given information by the Gamemakers, who were the only ones with a complete view of what all the characters were doing. Each character thus has their own individual roleplay log of the Games through their point of view. Only during interactions, whether as a small alliance or a scuffle involving many parties, did characters gain access to other documents. Being one of the first roleplays, most of the system was improvised as the roleplay progressed. Aside from roleplayers moving to other documents to roleplay an encounter and then moving the content onto their own document later, there were also documents created with a special purpose: *''' Capitol Docs''' - Before the characters were separated over the course of the Games, there were documents for interaction during their training and stay in the Capitol. These documents included The Lounge, Training Center documents, Interview Logs, etc. *'Alliance Docs, Hunt Docs' - The Alliance Docs were created at first to enable those who had made an alliance to discuss on a platform available to both. When the alliance met up in the Arena later, they had the option of roleplaying here. Hunt Docs document large-group encounters in the Arena, utlizing a special system; characters entered commands on their personal docs and the Gamemakers consolidate everything, writing the results of each turn on the public Hunt document. This reduces the unfairness of a responding character already being able to premediate what the earlier poster has already written, especially for decisions that supposedly happen at the same time. *'Dreamer Documents, ''The Cosy Corner' - Tagged as #sgdreambubbles, Dreamhopping documents were for dead and live characters to communicate, with dead characters visiting the dreams of the living. Dead characters were also given another avenue of activity in the form of ''Caesara's Cozy Corner, where they could roleplay informally with the canon Ancestors. *'Specials '- After the conclusion of the roleplays there were also several documents with additional content put up. Content included backstories, AUs, etc. Characters Twelve tributes were part of sghungerstuck 2012. Alphabetically arranged (with blood color in brackets), they are as follows: *Alxisc Feldae (yellow) - roleplayed by Crai. *Ametha Selrae (yellow) - roleplayed by Lee. Victor. *Beholder Medicino (jade, under 'special cases') - roleplayed by Martia. Top Five. *Boreas Charyb (indigo) - roleplayed by Zharya. *Dilara Eirene (lime) - roleplayed by Alice. *Janese Levere (indigo) - roleplayed by KimH. *Khione Scylla (violet) - roleplayed by Sean. *Koiran Nohail (lime) - roleplayed by Shev. Top Three. *Lazuscha Padite (violet) - roleplayed by Haruki. Top Three. *Messis Gerere (brown) - roleplayed by Sherman. Top Five. *Periya La'tues (cerulean) - roleplayed by Acri. *Rimara Iacete (teal) - roleplayed by JH. Plot Setting Set on the troll-populated planet Alternia, the Alternian Hunger Games was a measure employed by the trolls' tyranical ruler Her Imperial Condescension to subjugate the population. Every Alternian year, a male and a female "tribute" would be selected from each caste (denoted by blood colors) to fight to the death in an outdoor Arena until a sole Victor remained. The Games was televised, with the sheltered upper class even placing bets or paying money to "sponsor" items to help their favorite tribute. Twenty-two tributes were chosen from Alternia's different blood castes, rust through violet (with limebloods and without jadebloods + tyrianbloods, ten castes total) with an additional two tributes selected as 'wildcards' from criminals, mutant trolls, etc. Storyline Out of this round's tributes, there are an interesting number of relations- Alxisc and Ametha are adopted siblings raised by the same lusus. Alxisc and Dilara have volatile quadrants but are partners nonetheless. Lazuscha and Koiran are matesprits. Even when they're supposed to be pitted against each other, alliances form and promises are made as the Games draw near. Alxisc and Khione injure each other right at the start of the Games, and this takes its toll quickly and lethally- the Highblood tributes encounter his traveling group (Rimara, Ametha, Messis) and attack, Alxisc dying in the chaos. Dilara, Periya and Koiran band together and lure the Highbloods into a fire trap, starting a forest fire that kills Boreas and four NPCs (only one of which, Lyndie Ryeson, was named.) The Highbloods split up- Lazuscha deserts for Koiran and his allies, while Medicino joins up with Rimara. Khione and Janese are the two remaining Highblood tributes. Medicino, even with Rimara's company, slips off to scout and locate the other tributes often. He finds Periya with her group, recouperating from a close call rescuing Periya from a quicksand pit. Medicino tries to get Periya to kill the others in their sleep as per their arrangement before the Games, but Periya turns on him instead and leads her allies after him. More tributes arrive on the scene- in the ensuring conflict, Messis and her fellow brownblood (NPC) become moirails, and said brownblood NPC kills Periya out of reflex after she kills Rimara. Medicino falls down a cliff, the NPC brownblood and Periya's NPC blueblood partner are revealed to be matespirits, and an attack by the Arena's mutated animals (hummingbirds) knocks the whole group out. Dilara dies from exhaustion and her injuries. Lazuscha and Koiran, the first to come to, leave on their own. A Feast is announced, drawing the surviving tributes to their starting grounds (the Cornucopia) where food is laid out. Robotic tigers are released to go after tributes that arrive. As Ametha, Messis, and the NPC matespirits approach, the two NPCs are killed (one by Messis, one by a tiger.) Lazuscha and Koiran are caught sneaking to the food by Janese and Khione- in the resulting fight, Janese and then Khione are both killed. The group are split up by the tigers and herded to the mountain ranges to the north, where the final showdown is set to occur. Medicino causes a landslide with sponsored bombs, killing Messis. Lazuscha, Koiran and Ametha go after Medicino; Ametha hastily retreats, while Lazuscha and Koiran chase Medicino to a cave, that explodes and caves in. With pre-prepared anesthetic, Medicino fakes his death. One of the mountains, revealed to be a volcano, erupts as Lazuscha and Koiran go up against Ametha. Lazuscha takes a harpoon gun shot for Koiran and dies. Koiran, overcome with grief, attacks Ametha blindly and is killed as well. This leaves Ametha as the Victor of the Games. Medicino is later found by his mentors, scouring the Arena after the end of the Games. Shipping As counter-productive as shipping in a game where there can be only one winner may seem, it happened anyway. Listed are a few major ships: *LazuKoi - Lazuscha and Koiran are matesprits. *The Yellowboods - Alxisc and Ametha are adopted siblings, raised by the same lusus. *XiLara - Alxisc and Dilara oscillate quadrants a lot. *MediMara - Medicino and Rimara develop a close working relationship over the course of the games. A few other ships: *PeriLara - Together with Koiran, Periya and Dilara form the Tarts Alliance. The two have an extensive partnership, planning a fake rivalry for the interviews. We're not quite sure if they're actual rivals or on good terms. *Messis & Averno - the brownbloods become moirails over the course of the Games. *Averno and Tethys - the two NPCs are matesprits. Trivia *Sghungerstuck is the first documented roleplay, as well as the first documented roleplay using Google Docs as a platform. This quickly caught on and the system was reused for later roleplays as well. *There are as many tributes as there are trolls in either Sgrub session of Sburb; aside from the start, only Hunt #1 with Koiran, Dilara and Periya's fire trap involve all twelve of them at once. *Of the ten other NPCs that completed the roster of twenty-two, only three are named: Averno (brown), Tethys (cerulean), and Lyndie (rust, under 'special cases'). Lyndie, Medicino's fellow tribute picked under special conditions, had the best crowd appeal for some reason. She is sometimes regarded as the thirteenth tribute and enjoys the most tribute privileges for an NPC. *Both brownblooded tributes kill the ceruleanblood of the opposite gender; Averno kills Periya, Messis kills Tethys. *The robotic tigers were modeled after the first four dead tributes: X1 (Alxisc), M4R4 (Rimara), P3R1 (Periya), L4R4 (Dilara). The fith tiger was L-ND13, given to Lyndie in the absence of any other dead tribute. They had an abundance of supplies within them and were meant to be hunted down and deactivated, but no one thought of doing that. *There was also a hidden exit that could be reached by entering the Cornucopia, but no one thought of that either. *Gamemaker Yvonne made announcements as Feferi Peixes for most of the Games, complete with quirk. This is where she learned her fishpuns. *Medicino and Alxisc are the only tributes with strong ties with their mentor: Medicino and Karkat have a backstory doc, while Alxisc hits on Sollux a lot both pre- and post-mortem. Category:Roleplays Category:Hungerstuck